Her Mark On Him
by XxTheYinToYourYangxX
Summary: Percy gets ink on his skin and thinks he'll get laid. Actually having to convince Annabeth about it was not in his plans but will he be able to get the reaction he wants?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm Alex. This is my first time writing for PJO but I've already written a bunch of fics for a tv show you may know about too.**

 **I love Percy Jackson and i wanted to try something new, this just came to be. It doesn't have a real plot, just some mature stuff I felt like writing and I think it came out not too bad but you are going to judge for real.**

 **I hope you enjoy this, and please review? Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: It's all Rick Riordan's stuff, I just wish May 2018 would come sooner so we can see Apollo in action again.**

* * *

 **Her Mark On Him**

* * *

"Are you stupid?"

Percy looked up from where he was near the front door taking off his shoes and stared at her startled.

"Excuse me?" He raised his eyebrows, completely thrown off guard. There she was, his beautifully sassy girlfriend staring at him with accusatory eyes. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her grey eyes seemed close to blowing up a storm right on his head.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes farther into slits and Percy was suddenly very aware that one wrong world from him could result in him getting his ass beaten up big time. While Annabeth's features were edgy and lined with anger, Percy's eyes widened and his mouth fell open a bit, leaving gaping like the idiot he is.

Honestly, when Percy woke up that morning with the final resolution to actually do what he had been wanting to do for a while, he was pretty proud of himself. Not only had he finally made up his mind but he had actually gotten it done and over with the very same day.

But obviously, Annabeth didn't feel the same and Percy was suddenly all the more aware of the light stinging on the left side of his neck. He gulped And watched as Annabeth's eyes travelled down from his face to his neck and he cursed in his head when her frown deepened.

Honestly, he wasn't even sure why she was acting like this. Like, shouldn't she be flattered? Wasn't she supposed to jump his bones right about now? Because in Percy's mind, getting your significant other's initial tattooed on one of the most visible parts of your body meant commitment and dedication and love. He had basically 'allowed' her to leave a permanent imprint on his body.

It wasn't like he needed to feel closer to her because of connection they had plenty. They had been together for seven years now and had been best friends for even longer and really, he didn't need this to make it more 'official'. He already knew she was his life and world and she knew it too but seriously, Percy had really, really wanted this.

For years he had seen people with meaningful tattoos and he had always wanted to feel that thrill of having something etched on his skin, something that actually meant a lot to him and he fully believed that getting Annabeth's initial on him was the Wayne he was supposed to go.

After two years of pining and stalling, he finally did it and most of all, managed to keep it every from his girlfriend. He was so eager to show this to her that he hadn't even formed a plan in kindness mind. It was pretty simple, he would go home, show the tattoo to Annabeth and have her gush over it, and then it would all be taken to their bedroom from where they wouldn't leave for the rest of the day.

Simple.

But apparently, Percy had momenteraly forgotten that Annabeth had long ago promised to never make things easy for him and that she also wasn't like most girls.

So this brought him to where he was now, standing in the hall with his new tattoo displayed on his neck and his girlfriend glaring daggers at him. It was the kind of look she threw to the monsters that chased after them and Percy had never envied them for being on the recieving end of that glare, but that didn't mean he didn't have his moments too.

"What the heck Perseus?!" Annabeth yelled at him and Percy stood straighter. Shit, she knew what her saying his full name did to him, and yet she was doing it right now. How was he supposed to fight back when he was majorly turned on?

"What?" Percy replied dumbly, still dazed as to what in Hades was happening.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and huffed in annoyance, marching up to him and grabbing his neck before jerking his head to the right so she could take a closer look. Another thing Percy had been expecting, Annabeth delicately running her fingers over his tattoo.

 _This_ , was not delicate.

"How could you do this Percy?!" She jerked his head back to face her and he stared at her outraged face. Her grey eyes were bright with life and seemed ready to burst their storm even farther. She blinked and he snapped out of it.

"Why are You freaking out?" Percy was just downright confused. Here he was, thinking he did something insanely romantic and expecting his girlfriend to appreciate it, and here he actually was getting reprimanded for it.

"Why am I freaking out? You idiot! What were you thinking in getting ink permanently plastered on your skin?!" Annabeth flailed her arms around aab if To prove her point but Percy just got even more confused.

"Seriously? I get the tattoo for _you_ and this is what you freak out about?" He raised his eyebrows at her and stared right into her eyes, this time challenging her.

"Percy that's exactly my point. You did this because of me." Annabeth now lowered her voice and spoke softly, taking a step back. Percy followed her.

"Then who was I supposed to get it for?"

"You weren't supposed to get it Seaweed Brain."

"And why not?"

"Because..." Annabeth looked down and Percy knew this was one of those rare moments in which he had managed to render her speechless.

"You...you contaminated your skin for me Percy. How could I let you do that?" Annabeth's Voice lowered even more and Percy couldn't believe his ears. He decided he had had enough.

He stepped closer to her and backed her into the wall, giving her no choice but to stare up at him. He brought his hands up to rest on either side of her face before he began spreaking softly,

"Lisetn to me Annabeth. You didn't contaminate me. I chose to do it and guess what? I love it." Annabeth shook her head and tore her eyes away from his

"But it's your body!" She protested, but Percy could feel her crumbling.

"And _you're_ mine too.." He told her firmly, grabbing her hands and squeezing them, "And I love You Wise Girl." He finished, resting his forehead against hers and waiting for her to catch up.

Annabeth closed her eyes and finally smiled, glancing up at Percy with a glint in her grey orbs. She brought her hand up to his tattoo again and this time, caressed it. Percy moaned lightly and bent down to rest his head on her shoulder as she continued strocking his skin.

"Now that's more like it." He murmured into her skin before placing a kiss on it.

"I love you too Seaweed Brain, and thank you." Annabeth whispered in his ear and that was all Percy needed to instantly grab her thighs to toss her up. Annabeth's legs wrapped around his hips and her mouth crashed down onto his as he began carrying them upstairs. Years of doing this made Percy an expert of climbing the stairs with his girlfriend in his arms without falling over.

Once in their room, Percy kicked the door shut and threw Annabeth onto the bed. He reached down to tug his shirt off while Annabeth watched and but her lip. He smirked when he saw her eyes lingering on his chest and quickly made his way over to her. He bent down and leaned over her while Annabeth leant back until she was only propped up on her elbows.

Percy began kissing her neck again while his hands tugged her tank top off. Together, they made quick work of the rest of their clothes too until Annabeth was left writhing under Percy while He smoothly slipped a finger in her.

"Dang it Annabeth. You're already so wet." He hissed into her ear and all she could do was moan back. Percy latched his lips around one of her nipples while his fingers continued to pump in and out of her.

"Oh Gods...Percy." His fingers crooked inside her and Annabeth cried out. He had found that spot. Smirking, Percy quickened his pumping until he felt her walls begin to clench around his fingers. She was so close.

"Oh...ahhh Percy, don't stop..."

And what did he do? He freaking stopped.

Percy quickly pulled his wet fingers out of her just as she was was about to reach her climax. Annabeth shrieked indignantly And pounded her fists against the bed.

"Percy! Why the fuck did you-AH!" The rest of her sentence was cut off by Percy slamming into her and filling her right to the brim. He was planning on some more foreplay but the image of undone Annabeth plus her swearing, it did wonders to his libido and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck." He grunted as he placed his hands on either side of her head. He opened his eyes and found her already staring at him with wonder and affection and so much love that Percy bent down and kissed her. Annabeth's hand instantly came up to cradle his neck and began stroking his new tattoo and smiled into the kiss.

Annabeth rolled her hips against his and sighed as Percy grunted and took the hint. He began rocking back and forth aab Annabeth leaned head back, arching her neck up for Percy to kiss. She locked her legs around his hips and they both moaned as he went in even deeper.

Percy quickened his thrusts and soon, the only sounds in the room were the two demigods' ragged breaths and the thumping of the bed against the wall.

"Oh...oh right there..." Annabeth squeaked and Percy had long go admitted that he absolutely loved it she got vocal during sex. She's wasn't afraid of asking what she wanted though after all these years, she didn't even exactly need to anymore.

"You know Wise Girl...this is exactly...what I had been expecting...for when I came home." Percy huffed into her ear as he hit her sweet spot again. Annabeth screamed and clutched at his hair.

"Oh yeah?" She's breathed into his neck and pulled him closer. Percy thrust again before completely stilling his movements, looking at his girlfriend in the eyes. She was looking back at him with half lidded eyes clouded with lust and confusion but he smiled.

He pulled back until the tip of his member was on her clit and began rubbing, knowing what kind of pleasure anything related to Annabeth's clit brought her, and he wasn't let down as his girlfriend's mouth dropped open and her head was thrown back.

Percy bent down to kiss the column of her neck as her nails imprinted halfmoons on his shoulder blades. It had always been satisfyingly painful, marks that he sported rather proudly too and for which Annabeth got shy about outside their bedroom.

"Like that?" His voice was husky and sent even more chills down her spine and the pleasure was mounting up so much that Annabeth's toes were curling. She was just begging for realese now.

"Percy...I-I-" Annabeth's throaty moan was cut off by her phone ringing from the bedside table. Percy stilled for a second, quickly glancing at the called ID before growling and leaning down to bite Annabeth's shoulder.

"Oh come on, seriously?" Annabeth groaned as she had no will whatsoever to interrupt the amazing sex they were having just to answer a damn call, whoever it may be didn't matter.

She was about to grab it and turn it off before Percy did something that surprised her. He kept rubbing against her clit and told her to answer the phone.

"S'okay Wise Girl, go for it." He sounded so sure and Annabeth just wanted for the shrill tune of her ringtone to stop so she obliged and hit the answer button. She was convinced that Percy would stop his ministrations long enough for her to hold a proper conversation, but she was shocked again when he just kept going, even harder than before.

How in the Gods' names was she supposed to hold up a conversation while panting and moaning?

"He-hello?" Off to an amazing start...

"Hey Annabeth! It's me, Peter!" An enthusiastic voice resounded from the other side and in her haze, Annabeth took a moment to close her eyes in exasperation.

Of course it was Peter. The man seemed to Have been on her tail for quite a while recently and although he was a great architect himself and was a nice colleague, he really needed to know when it was time to back off.

"Hi Peter. Wasn't expecting a call from you on a Saturday. Was there anything you needed?" Annabeth congratulated herself for having formed a proper, moan free sentence, but then she realized that Percy had stopped moving.

She tried to catch his eyes but he seemed to not want that, instead he suddenly dropped his head down to her chest and took a nipple in his mouth. He began to gently suck on it, like it was all he needed to live and Annabeth sucked in a harsh breath.

 _Shit_.

"I actually just wanted to make sure we were still on for lunch on Monday?"

Percy suddenly bit on her nipple and she chocked on her words. Damn you Percy.

"Oh, Uh, yeah. We do need to finish those blue prints right? We'll get that all done then." She managed to get out but was sure that the her quickening breathing would give her away at any point now.

"Perfect! I-"

Then came the least thing was expected. Percy slid into her again in a single smooth and wet thrust, a sharp grind of his hips against hers that sent a shock through her body and caused her to simply lose it and yell out.

"Percy!" Annabeth threw her head back and nearly lost grip on her phone while Percy just chuckled and rolled his hips again.

" _Exactly_." He looked so smug right now with that smirk on his lips and Annabeth couldn't even think straight for a moment.

Percy then began rocking against her, hard, fast and deep, a rhythm that got Annabeth screaming nonstop real quick, and in the midst of it all, she might have actually ended the call, or her phone just slipped out of her hand but she didn't care.

All that mattered Percy, inside her, his lips worshiping her skin and his sweet talented mouth whispering sweet little nothings into her ear.

Percy could feel her wet walls clenchinga around him and milking him, the wetness of it all creating sounds that were so dirty but delicious at the same time.

This was them, two 23 year olds just living their life and being a normal couple, two young adults immensely in love that for a money forgot they were demigods who needed to fight for their loved every single day.

In the bedroom, on their bed, in the middle of the sheets, they were just Percy and Annabeth.

Anmabeth could feel his thrust in the back of her throat, as she could feel the coil in her belly threatening to finally spill.

"Oh Gods Percy, right there! Don't stop!" She wound her fingers in his hair and Percy groaned, his thrusts now taking on a franatic rhythm.

"Percy I..I-"

"I know baby, I know, I'm right there too." He grunted Back and caught her gaze. She felt like she was drowning in him, both figuratively and literally as his stunning sea green eyes shone with love and excitement. He held until her whispered a hot 'come for me' right on her lips, and then, it was like stars had erupted behind their eyelids.

Annabeth let go with a long, loud moan and she could feel Percy squirting his load deep inside her. One of the best moments they had whenever they had sex was when they came together because they could feel what they did to eachother.

Soon, both were left panting in eachother's faces before Percy collapsed on top of her. He pressed a lazy kiss to her sweaty skin and suddeyfelt her shaking.

He lifted his head up and found her biting her lip, trying to hold in her laughter.

"What's so funny?" He asked, still dazed from the intense love making session they had.

"Oh Seaweed Brain, how many times do I have to tell you..." Her eyes shone with mirth and he suddenly realized that his intentions from earlier were now clear to her.

"Don't. Say it." He demanded, but couldn't help but smile as she burst out laughing.

"You have no reason to jealous! And I can't believe you did that! How am I supposed to face him on Monday after he literally just heard me having sex?!" She half laughed and half scolded him, but Percy couldn't help the smirk and smugness.

"You know I hate that guy, just don't go and come home for lunch, I will too so we can do more of this before you get back to work." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she just laughed again, actually quite liking the idea.

"Hmm, I'll think about it." She teased and grinned as Percy perked up, "By the way...the tattoo...it's beautiful Perce, thanks. I love you."

She leaned up and sweetly kissed him, his lips responsive as ever as he whispered an 'I love you' back, and just like that, they spent the rest of their Saturday tangled between the blue and white bedsheets, Percy, never once pulling out of her.

* * *

 **There you go! I hope you liked it and please, don't forget to review! It's a new fandom for me and I need support if you want anything else written from me.**

 **Thanks and until next time (if there'll be one),**

 **-Alex**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys! I want to thank the people who took the time to read and review and your kind words have been really appreciated. Thanks for welcoming in this fandom, I'd really love to write more for PJO.**

 **Unfortunately, for the time being, I don't have any new ideas for potential stories, so I'm open for suggestions. I know you guys have far more imagination than me right now so I'm just going to wait to see if new ideas pop up from you side.**

 **You could eaither write headcanons/prompts in the review section or just PM me, your choice. For now that'd be the only way for me to write something because I really can't think of anything new on my own. So much has already been written.**

 **That said, I hope to get more response from you guys and thank you for listening!**

 **Until next time,**

 **-Alex**


End file.
